Loved Forever
by whiteroses12
Summary: Christine visits the phantom's lair. Just a oneshot.


**Loved Forever **

Christine stepped one foot on the cold surface of the rock. She was hesitant about every movement in this place. Every movement could bring back an unwanted memory. She hated the memories because of the horror in them but also because of the pleasure. She had spent the most marvelous night of her life in this little cellar, but she had also spent the most horrific night as well.

The first night it held such an indescribable appeal. Everything was beautiful and magical, and there was him, the mysterious phantom with his gentle touch and inhuman voice. It had been almost twenty years since she had seen him last and she could still feel his hand around hers, and she often dreamed or thought of that angelic voice. The same voice that filled this cellar with an unbelievable sound the first night she was here, but it was also the same voice that still echoed through the stone with pain and agony.

His love and his pain still loomed in this place even though he had not been in here for twenty years. She graced her hands upon the icy rock. Without the splendor of his luxurious objects this place was nothing more than a cave that held a dark secret. No on would ever no that secret. She didn't even know what it was. The only person that knew was missing and probably dead.

Christine didn't know the secret, but she often wondered about it. What kind of life could have caused a man to be such a way? He had so much hate in his heart and so much pain. His words still echoed through her head. _"The world showed no compassion to me!" _ He had screamed at Raoul. His face may have been terrible, but it wasn't his fault. What kind of mother could not love her own child? Christine had come to the conclusion that his mother was the monster, and that he was born to the wrong woman. A man with talent like his deserved to be loved, and he could have been if his life hadn't changed him into a recluse and caused him to hate the world.

Christine could have loved him, and she often felt guilty about what she did to him. Her fingers traced her lips. She had kissed him with these lips, and doing so she had set the both of them free. She was now free to go, but he had felt the touch of a woman for the first time in his life. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of his tormented eyes when he had decided to let her go. He had loved her more than anything and because of that he was forced to release her. She was glad he had, but the look in his eyes as she gave him the ring back haunted her to this day.

"Christine how much longer do you want to stay?" These were Raoul's first words since they had arrived.

Christine winced. He hated coming back here. He did not know what pleasure this place once held for her; all he knew was this was the place he almost died and lost her in. He had come anyway regardless. Christine really didn't deserve a man as good as him. "Just a little longer Raoul, I promise," Christine replied with a smile on her face. He nodded and sat down near the edge of the water.

Christine sighed and her eyes went around the large cellar. She wondered where the Phantom was now. Her mind told her he was most likely dead, but her heart told her he was still alive. "Where do you think he is now?" asked Christine.

Raoul took a deep breath. "I don't know Christine," he answered.

She looked down at her hands. "Do you think he's dead?"

Raoul paused and turned to look at her. He had a glint of fear cross over his flawless blue eyes.

"I highly doubt it Christine," was his reply.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either." Although she was always afraid he might come back for her, she still did not want to believe he was gone. She always hoped that she could hear his beautiful voice again, and feel that same pleasure she had felt the first night she was down here. Christine knew it was a long shot, but she still wanted to hope.

Christine stood up and dusted her dress off. She knew Raoul wanted to go, and she didn't have the heart to keep him too long. "I guess it's time to go," she announced.

Raoul stood up happily and rather quickly as Christine walked to him. "Are you sure? I don't want you to rush," he told her.

Christine smiled. "I'm sure. I've about had enough of this place." Raoul gave her a weird look but he didn't really want to change her mind.

As he was pushing the small boat back into the water Christine noticed something lying on the stairs she had been sitting on not a moment ago. Cautiously, she walked over and picked up the beautiful red rose. Wrapped around the middle of the stem there was a familiar black ribbon. Her heart rate began to rise as she examined the flower that was the symbol of the Phantom. It was so lovely and delicate just like all the things he had given to her. She looked down at the place where the rose had been. There was a small envelope with the very familiar skull emblem on the back.

"Christine what are you doing?" asked Raoul. She did not answer him; she was in too much of shock to realize he was even there.

She picked up the envelope and opened it to read the letter:

"_My dear Christine, _

_I see you have not forgotten about me. I haven't lost your beautiful memory either. I'm still in love with you, and I will be until the day I die. Because I love you, I want you to be happy and live a wonderful life even if it's to be lived without me. I hope that you will never forget me either, however. I once and will always be your Angel of Music._

_-O.G."_

Christine held her breath as she read the letter. Her eyes went everywhere to see if he was still around, but she knew that even if he was there that she would not see him. He was far too good at being a ghost and not to great at being a man. She would probably never know what caused him to be that way, but she would never know a lot of things about the mysterious Phantom of the Opera. But she did know that when he loved something he loved it to death, and all he really ever wanted was to be loved in return.


End file.
